Discussion:Accueil/Archive 1
A little adjustement Since the page is protected and that i'm not sure where to post this i'll just say it here : Title : "Bienvenue sur FFxiclopedia" seems more appropriate to me. * My french is really limited but doesn't this say "Welcome on FFXIclopedia?" shouldnt it say "Bienvenue à FFXIclopedia" ? Tahngarthor 24 juillet 2007 à 02:05 (CDT) (By the way, is there some way to make my signature point to my english user page?) Sub-title : "L'encyclopédie de Final Fantasy XI au contenu libre que chacun peut éditer." Introduction text : "Pour ceux d'entre vous nouveau à FFXIclopedia, utiliser librement ce site comme votre seul ressource pour toutes informations sur Final Fantasy XI. Ce site tâche d'être une véritable encyclopédie de Final Fantasy. Visitez notre Portail Communautaire pour découvrir sur quoi travaille la Commnunauté de FFXIclopedia et un Guide d'édition pour obtenir des conseils sur l'édition des pages. Vous pouvez également utiliser le Forum pour discuter des modifications du Wiki, des nouvelles fonctionalités ou des articles que vous souhaitez voir ajoutés, ou juste pour parler de FFXI en général. Vous pouvez également crééer votre Blog FFXI et parler de votre vie dans le monde de Vana'diel." Bold words in the Introduction text are links to the pages. It's just a proposition of what you can write on the Main Page as google translation isn't great to make sentences translations. Krel 2 juillet 2007 à 04:02 (CDT) :I have unprotected Accueil for now so Krel can get in there 2 juillet 2007 à 08:14 (CDT) I've been using google to do translations. Its been about 6ish years since I've really done any french, so while my brain is still trying to dig up a lot of stuff, grammar tends to be ok for me. I didn't bother fixing the links right away, because I was more interested in getting the WHOLE page translated, and then work on adding and fixing links where needed. I didn't see a whole lot of problem there. Google's translator is good, but it translates to what I would call by-the-book French, the kind of French you learn in a French class. This obviously differs from people who have learned the language by living in an immersion environment. It might seem awkward, but it is, for the most part, completely correct. -- 2 juillet 2007 à 14:46 (CDT) :That said, I had actually been meaning to fix up the introduction. It was my first edit on the page, and I was more interested in making sure it was at least translated... been working on a lot of the news articles since then, haven't done a lot on the main. Naturally, if someone who speaks it better than I comes up with something else, I'm all for it. Let it be known now that the bulk of my translations will be literal and by the book, and will, from time to time, come across as awkward edits. -- 2 juillet 2007 à 14:49 (CDT) I've been a regular visitor of FFXIclopedia ever since I started playing the game about 3 months ago. Today, I noticed the different language versions that have been added. Great! ;) Just some advice from someone experienced with languages: Don't rely on automatic translators found online. It's not really that they give "bookish" translations, as you suggest, but rather, they translate everything word by word, without regard for context. The end translation is very awkward. To get an idea of what I'm talking about, do the opposite of what you're doing: take a French (or any other language) text from a reliable website, and translate it into English. While you may get an idea of what's being said, it's nothing a native speaker would write. Having said that, I'd be willing to help with translating some of the articles. As you may know, there are indeed many French people who play FF, so I assume it won't be long before we get some of them onto the French FFXIclopedia. FiliusLunae 9 juillet 2007 à 18:05 (CDT) P.S. I may be able to help with the Spanish wiki as well. ;) I'm too a regular visitor of FFXIclopedia since more than 6 months and i was surprised to notice the différent language versions ^^. Since i'm french, I'll try to help you by doing some translations and corrections of some french language errors. I can't take too much time on it but i'll do my best ^^. Ookami 9 juillet 2007 à 20:52 GMT +2 Il faudrait remplacer "Hobbies" par "Passe-temps" Flameass 10 juillet 2007 à 19:34 (CDT) I'll try to help you in this translation, I'll first concentrate my effort on the COP mission translation. Djulian 11 juillet 2007 à 11.34 GMT+2 "Areas" The "areas" category should be renamed to either "lieux" (generic word for places) or "zones" (the term for areas), as "aire" has the meaning of a geometric perimeter. Also in the introduction paragraph, I suggest "Si vous êtes nouveau sur FFXIclopedia" instead of "Pour vous qui êtes nouveau sur FFXIclopedia" (better style-wise), "Ce site a pour objectif de devenir une véritable encyclopédie sur" instead of "Ce site tâche d'être une véritable encyclopédie de" (a little awkward). Last, "fonctionalités" should be spelled "fonctionnalités". Keep up the good work! :) Fii July 12th, 2007, 2:15 JST. Yes "Lieux" is more accurate than "Aire" but official website use "Zones" as traduction maybe follow that path ? Tomdomix 12 Juillet 2007, 3:30 GMT +1. "Zones" is a very often term used by french player, even before the french translate. "Lieux" is less familiar in games.Ookami 12 Juillet 2007, 9:52 GMT +2 :For some reasons, I thought it was a translation of the English "places". With English having "areas", indeed "Zones" is a much better choice. Fii July 12th, 2007, 22:35 JST. SE refers to Areas as Zones in French. I figured if SE is using it, the wiki should be consistent and use it as well. -- 15 juillet 2007 à 10:47 (CDT) :Yes, it's zones in French, not Aires. Fii July 17th, 2007, 9:35 JST. "NPCs" "NPC" is not correctly translated "PNJ" is the correct one for P(ersonnage)N(on)J(ouable)Tomdomix 12 Juillet 2007, 18:52 GMT +1. "Événements courants" ...should be changed to "Événements actuels". (courant = common) Fii July 14th, 2007, 22:48 JST. Fixed. Thank you. -Cactuar 14 juillet 2007 à 08:47 (CDT) More small spelling fixes *"faites en votre seul ressource pour toutes informations" should be "faites-en votre seule ressource pour toutes les informations" (3 fixes) *"Informations Divers" should be "Informations diverses". *"Templates" should be "modèles". *"Panneau de naviguation" should be "Panneau de navigation" and another misspelled "naviguation" is also there a coupel of lines later. *"page au hazard" should be "page au hasard". Also, like someone mentioned, "passe-temps" would be more adequate than "hobbies". Will this page be unprotected again at some point? Just curious. Fii July 17th, 2007, 9:42 JST. I have made these edits, Thank you for your help. I will ask one of the Admins about unprotecting this page. I'm a patroller, but I don't want to unprotect without their permission :) --Cactuar 17 juillet 2007 à 19:34 (CDT) "Image missing" sentence Not sure where to report this, so I'll write here : the object and subject are reversed in the "this article is missing an image" sentence; "Cet article manque une image d'objet, monstre, ou PNJ." should be changed to "Il manque à cet article une image d'objet, de monstre, ou de PNJ." Thanks by advance! Fii July 18th, 2007, 9:36 JST. Changed. Thank you for your help. --Cactuar 17 juillet 2007 à 19:30 (CDT) Typo The 1st line of the front page reads "Si vous 'é'tes nouveau sur FFXIclopedia" but should read "Si vous 'ê'tes nouveau sur FFXIclopedia" Flameass 19 juillet 2007 à 20:24 (CDT) fixed.--Cactuar 19 juillet 2007 à 21:21 (CDT)--Cactuar 19 juillet 2007 à 21:21 (CDT) Article count? How did we suddenly go from ~200 to almost 9000 articles in an instant (lol) ? Tahngarthor 25 juillet 2007 à 19:18 (CDT) Ganiman uploaded all the item files in french.--Cactuar 25 juillet 2007 à 19:21 (CDT)